


Day and Night

by Jilyydoe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilyydoe/pseuds/Jilyydoe
Summary: whats your favourite time of day/night?





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to @jinglejanglejones

Day and night  
Dedicated to @jinglejanglejones for the inspiration and also because I asked what their favourite time of day or night would be and then got to thinking what juggie and Betty’s would be.

Bettys favourite time of day would be 10am. On a Sunday to be specific.

She would have been up hours before cooking up a storm and dancing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an old, worn and comfortable tshirt, barely there boy shorts and warm fluffy socks that slid across the floor as she twirled and sang off-key into a wooden spoon.

The sun would shine its rays in through the window (closed, to muffle the sounds of the city outside) it would warm her skin and light up her hair creating the illusion of a fuzzy halo. But this is not at 10am.

10am is when she would nudge open the bedroom door, breakfast tray hot and ready in her hand.

10am is when she would slide her body back into bed and under the covers. Her hands reaching for warmth and body stretching for heat that couldn’t be found in the sun or near the stove.

The fuzzy tickle of her hair under his nose and her lips against his collar bone first and then his throat. Smiling against the vibration from his groans that was anything but complaint.

The smooth, hard skin of his abs under the gentle scratching of her nails.

The rough voice still deep from sleep whispering her name into her mouth as he kisses her.

Fluffy pancakes and crispy bacon a sticky syrup take up the rest of their morning snuggled up in bed reading the Sunday comics.

Yes, 10am on a Sunday morning is definetly Betty’s favourite time of day.

Jugheads favourite time of day would actually be considered night. 10pm on a Friday night to be specific.

He would have been home from work long enough to change into pyjamas, looking forward to a weekend spent at home shutting off his brain spending time with his girlfriend.

His stomach would be full from dinner (and dessert) and his mind eased after talking through whatever little or big things had stressed them both that day.

Sitting down on their comfortable couch would ease his back and his favourite book sat waiting for him on the side table.

A sit com playing in the background as Jugheads eyes roamed over the well turned pages of the book. And the gentle and comfortable and familiar weight settling in his lap as he feels the couch dip down at the other end.

Betty’s skin would be soft under his thumb as he stroked the indents left by her socks. His hand would glide up her bare legs as he lowered himself down till he was laying in her lap her ankles crossed over his abdomin his legs dangles over the arm of the sofa as he faces the ceiling. Her cool fingers carding through his hair applying soft pressure and making their way over his shoulders and down his chest stretching the neckline of his shirt a little.

He would toss his book onto the coffee table and slowly turn in her arms. Kissing up the soft skin of her stomach, inhaling the scent of her soap. Her fingers back in his hair and the sound of her soft moans that the forgotten tv show couldn’t quite drown out.

Yes, 10pm on a Friday night was definetly Jugheads favourite time of night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the inspiration


End file.
